


Play me a song that you like (you can bet I'll know every line)

by Anonymous



Series: Blood Harmony [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Fluff, I mean sort of, Lots of it, Love at First Sight, M/M, Original Character(s), Swearing, bassist wooyoung, do i love that thats a tag yes i do, drummer yunho, frontmen seonghwa and jongho, i wanted drummer yunho and i got it jsnksjf, idk - Freeform, lil bit of, mingi baby owns a flower shop uwu, woosang is only mentioned tho im sorry babies:(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mingi isn't a fan of rock music, but he thinks he would listen to any song if that man was the one singing.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Blood Harmony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656457
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Not much to say, my mom was playing her old music and it used to annoy me but now I thought 'jongho singing old rock balladS' and my head exploded. be warned tho this is bad, my head hurts and i dont wanna overthink it.
> 
> Enjoy, if it's not too bad. UWU <3

Mingi liked to eat slowly.

It wasn't something he could hide easily, Hongjoong was always scolding him for it. His friend was always in a hurry, no time to enjoy food between the studio and the dance lessons he did twice a week.

So Mingi was slurping his noodles, with that patience that characterized him, when his phone vibrated on his pocket.

It was a text from San.

_Hillo my fren can you com see me im so sad plead_

Mingi frowned deeply as he let go of his chopsticks to type an answer.

_Why the hell are you drinking this early? It's a quarter past ten! Get your ass to bed right now!_

Mingi continued to eat while he waited for his friend's reply. It finally came a good ten minutes later.

_Can't. I'm not home. I'll send you my location COME SEE MEEEE PLEASSSEE_

Mingi let out a sigh, rolling his eyes.

_Mingi COME ON. IM SAD I NED A FRIENDS RIGHT NOW_

Mingi put the lid of the cup back on and stood up from the chair he was comfortably resting before San decided to disturb his peaceful night.

_Send me your location._

_I swear to god if you're in a strip club I will rip your head off_

_You fucking pervert._

Mingi checked his pockets to find his keys and wallet still in his jacket. Dammit, he didn't even have the time to get comfortable after a tiring day of work.

_Hey!! I'm sad Ok don't insult me I'm crying so muc right now I CAN'T WITH THIS_

Mingi rose his eyebrows in surprise when he saw where San was.

Of all places, the last one on Mingi's list was that one.

It was a bar that had a different band playing every month, it was spacious and decorated in a simplistic way. The first time Mingi had gone there was to support Yunho and his bandmates.

His friend used to be in a band with three other women. Legend said that he got laid with all three of them and got kicked out. The last time they had talked, Yunho was in a new band with three other guys. Mingi had never seen them perform, though.

He hoped they were good, because Yunho was an amazing drummer and he deserved to be on a good band.

Mingi walked to the bar, hugging himself every time the cold breeze blew past him. Out of nowhere, he wondered if San had dressed himself in an appropriate way.

After walking for approximately twenty five minutes, he finally got to the bar. He could hear a slow drumbeat and a melancholic guitar. He opened the door.

The thing was that the stage was adjacent to the door, so the first thing you see is the stage.

Mingi saw...a man.

He was short, his hair a dark brown and his skin slightly tanned-

He opened his mouth to sing and Mingi swore he had never heard a sound as beautiful as the guy's voice. It left Mingi paralyzed by the door as he stared at him.

"Uh, boy- you're blocking the door"

Mingi was startled and he jumped to the side, letting a group of old ladies step into the bar.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I was-"

"No worries, man!" Said one of the ladies. She was wearing very revealing black clothes and her hair was pink.

Mingi bowed at them as he apologized one more time before going to search for his friend. He tried to not to look at the stage.

He found San sitting on one of the stools by the bar, he was drinking one huge ass glass of beer. His head was hanging low and he was so obviously crying.

The slow, nostalgic song the band was playing probably didn't help much.

Mingi felt a little pang of worry in his chest as he approached San, immediately landing a hand on his friend's back, rubbing comforting circles there.

"Hey, little horny dude, what's got you like this?"

San slowly rose his head to look up at him with the biggest puppy eyes of all time, his nose and cheeks were all blushed and wet.

"Remember- remember Jiwoo?" Said San, voice nasal and rough.

"Yes, you've been dating him for almost six months-"

"I was, yes."

Mingi frowned, sitting next his friend "what happened?"

"He said-" San took a deep breath, his eyes filling up with new tears "he said that he found a guy he likes more than me...do you think I'm ugly, Mingi? Be honest, please"

"Okay, first of all, what kind of stupid fucking question is that. You've always had a shit ton of confidence and appreciation for yourself, don't let a single man's tastes take that away from you. You deserve better, anyway"

Mingi chuckled "I told you the guy was content just when you acted all innocent in front of him. He didn't want a boyfriend, he wanted a cute puppy to show around"

Mingi smiled at his friend when they made eye contact, pulling him into a tight hug. Mingi was really clingy and San was too, they were perfect to comfort each other in times of need.

"You will find someone who appreciates how much of a pervert you are. And just if you really wanted a more straightforward answer, no. You're not ugly, you're the most handsome man I've ever met, I'm not even joking"

San snorted as he rubbed his snot covered face on Mingi's shoulder.

"Even if I'm a slut sometimes?"

"It's part of your charm, dude"

San let out a little laugh and waited a few seconds before he pulled away a little.

"Thank you for coming here so quickly. I asked Joong but he said he could come in two hours-" San let out a shaky breath "I need my friends right now, you know? And- and I know I had to pretend to not be an horny teenager just to be with this dude but...I really liked him"

"Even if you had to pretend you didn't do threesomes like- twice a month, before you knew him?"

San laughed, throwing his head back.

"Did I tell you I had to pretend I have a gag reflex just to make him feel better about himself?"

Mingi let out one of his signature awful high pitched squeals. Jesus, San really did sacrifice so much for that dude!

"That's truly horrible-" Mingi gasped, leaning forward to whisper "you didn't have to fake your orgasms, right? 'Cause that was six months of useless dick, my friend"

"No, those were great. He knew how to use his little friend, at least- oh!"

San turned to look at the stage with the most excited expression Mingi had seen on him that night.

"That's one of my favorite songs of all time!"

Mingi frowned. Since when did San listen to rock ballads?

"Since when? I thought you were into pop- or, I don't know, Taylor Swift!"

San stood up and almost immediately fell forward. If it wasn't for Mingi's quick reflexes, San would have smashed his pretty nose on the wooden floor of the bar.

Mingi just supported his friend as they walked to a space the people used as a dance floor, it was right in front of the stage.

Mingi saw two of the ladies from earlier slow dancing there and another couple of old people doing the same. San wasn't planning on slow dancing with him, right?

He was.

Mingi sighed and rolled his eyes as San fell forward into his chest, hugging him like he was a teddy bear and mumbling the song the band was playing.

Mingi looked up and noticed two things.

That Yunho was the drummer for this band.

And that the vocalist was really the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on. Don't tell that to San.

The guy's voice was just so angelic, Mingi didn't know the song, he had never heard it before but for all he knew, it could've belonged to this dude. He sang it so effortlessly, so beautifully. Chills went down Mingi's body every time he hit a high note.

The bassist was sitting on a box and Yunho had his eyes closed, the vocalist was lazily playing an acoustic guitar while the other dude had an electric guitar and sang here and there to support the beautiful, amazing man.

It was a nice setting, they gave off a relaxing sentiment. Mingi had never been a fan of that type of music, but he thought he would listen to whatever if that man was the one singing.

He didn't know how many songs went by, San was probably asleep and the only thing preventing him from falling was Mingi's tight hold on him. Mingi kept swinging them at the rhythm of the slow ballads.

Sometimes the dude would smile while singing and Mingi would be able to hear it on his voice, he had started to sweat a little and his skin was glistening-

God, he had such beautiful skin-

"My feet-" San hiccups "my feet hurt, dude"

Mingi sighed, finally taking his eyes away from the stage "you were the one who wanted to dance, dumbass"

"Yeah, but not for an hour! Also, you should probably stop looking at that boy like you want to vore him"

"I want to give him all the kisses in the world, that's what I want to do"

San chuckled and slowly turned around to start walking back to the bar.

"The drummer is so hot, though. Look at those big hands...I would let him put that fist in my-"

"Okay, enough. I can't have a friend talking like that about other of my friends"

"So...you know him"

Mingi looked up at his friend at the mischievous tone of voice. Now, he didn't have any problem with his friends dating, he would be actually really happy.

It was just that Yunho and San were too much alike, with tiny little differences that would make everything just too complicated.

He knew his friends.

San would tell him that he just wanted some good casual sex, he would eventually fall for this person, do his best to shape himself to fit more the tastes of the person, was destroyed when the relationship ended. Then got himself in one night stands that turned into so much more than that for him.

It had happened plenty of times.

Yunho did like one night stands, but they never grew into something much more...serious. Yunho once told him he would find the one person to settle down at age fifty, when he could no longer enjoy sex without his back protesting.

Mingi sighed as he let San down on the stool. He hoped San wasn't planning on drunkenly proposing Yunho a good fuck on the bathroom of the bar.

Judging by the way San seemed to not to be able to look away from the stage, Mingi could only hope for the best.

Mingi was startled by little huffs of air being blown into the mic and he looked up to see the the man breathing heavily, skin glowing. His eyes were closed and the music had stopped.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled shyly at the people cheering for them.

And Mingi knew he was in love.

"Thank you for coming tonight, we're now officially over with our slow songs...get ready to fucking snap your necks"

The people began to cheer louder, the dude with the electric guitar made everyone jump when he played the first chords, but Mingi could only concentrate on how sweet and smooth the man's voice was when he talked.

Jesus he was already so far gone for that dude-

When the guy grabbed a black electric guitar and began to play, fingers moving swiftly, Mingi had a good bunch of really interesting thoughts. Really interesting.

He was enjoying this new set of songs and they got San hollering and banging his head, so Mingi was glad they were playing those.

Besides, it got the sexy, handsome guy's hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. Mingi didn't know he had a thing for sweat until that night.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked behind him to find Hongjoong. He looked tired and tiny, wearing his big jacket.

"Yo, two hours late, dude!"

"Sorry, I had a fuck ton of work and I couldn't put it on hold because San got his poor little heart broken"

"Luckily someone did care about me!" San said, awkwardly putting an arm around Mingi's shoulders "hashtag Mingi best friend of the year. Hashtag Mingi best friend in the world-"

"That was terrible-"

"Yes, please stop. I don't want compliments if they're like that"

San pouted but was soon distracted by Yunho and the strength with which he fucking destroyed the drum set. San's words, not his.

"Jesus, can he fucking eat me whole already- I want those hands up my ass-"

"Shut it, man. Oh my god-"

Hongjoong laughed as he sat down next to Mingi "who is he talking about?"

"Uh, the drummer. He's a good friend of mine"

Hongjoong looked over to the stage "oh, Yunho? He's exactly San's type, I shouldn't be surprised"

"Wait, you know him?" Asked Mingi in a high pitched voice, incredulous.

"Yes, I'm dating Seonghwa" Mingi frowned. Hongjoong rolled his eyes "the hot dude with the red electric guitar. I've seen them perform plenty of times"

Well, would you look at that. The world was so small-

"Tell me the vocalist's name" came out of Mingi's mouth before he could stop himself, sounding desperate.

"His name is Ask Him Yourself, Coward"

Mingi whined loudly and fell to the side, leaning on San's shoulder.

"You're better now, right?" He whispered to his friend.

San hummed "a little, yeah. Thanks for comforting me, I really appreciate it...I still feel like running right into Jiwoo's arms but now i also want that drummer to eat me alive"

Mingi chuckled, straightening up "what if we go to my apartment and have a gay emotional sleepover? I'll buy you ice cream-"

"No, I want to stay-"

"I won't leave you here, man. What kind of friend would I be?"

"Besides, Mingi is the only one of us that has that big ass jacuzzi on his bathroom. We can eat chocolate and drink champagne, just like when we were in college" said Hongjoong as he shrugged "it'll be fun!"

San's whining quieted down a little at that "okay, okay. You've convinced me-"

"That was our last song! Thank you so much for being here and enjoying our show. See you all next time!"

Mingi looked up at the stage. The guy had taken off his leather jacket at some point, leaving him in just a white t-shirt and Mingi had missed it.

God damn it!

It was hard to stay mad at himself when that man was walking around all sweaty and with his arms exposed. He had some fucking guns right there-

"Stop salivating over Jongho, man. It's disturbing"

Jongho.

Mingi didn't even care about the things Hongjoong was saying. Jongho. What a beautiful name for a beautiful man.

"I want to kiss his cheeks and give him all the love in my heart-"

"I want that dude to eat me alive. Right now."

Hongjoong rolled his eyes rather fondly and a little smile formed on his lips "there's two types of people in this world. Jesus christ. Now, come on, let's go buy our champagne"

Mingi stood up to help San, letting his friend lean on him.

"Joong!" Someone yelled.

Mingi frowned as he saw the black haired guitarist jog to where they were, mainly focused on his tiny friend.

"I thought you said you would be very busy?" Whispered the man.

He didn't sound jealous or accusing, though. No, he sounded doubtful and insecure. It instantly made Mingi want to protect him, no matter how old the dude was.

"I was, Hwa. My friend here" Hongjoong gestured towards San "just got out of a relationship. It was a nasty break up. He coincidentally choose this place to cry over his ex"

The dude - Seonghwa - smiled shyly for a second, before it dropped. It was as if he didn't like to smile. His eyes still held such earnestness and want, he couldn't even pretend he didn't want to kiss Hongjoong right that moment.

"I'll go with my friends now, we'll have a gay sleepover at Mingi's but...I can go to your apartment after"

Jesus. They wanted each other so much, it was disgusting to see.

"Just...don't take your laptop with you or I will kill that motherfucker. I'm not joking this time"

Hongjoong chuckled and leaned against Seonghwa's chest for a moment, giving him a quick kiss on the neck. He pulled away smiling softly.

"Okay, bye. Go change those clothes and clean yourself up. You're drenched in sweat and you stink"

Seonghwa stuck his tongue out and turned to leave. Mingi didn't miss the way some people followed the man as he went backstage.

Seonghwa was an attractive dude, Mingi could admit that much.

Hongjoong started to walk to the exit without even offering to help Mingi with San. _Rude_.

Mingi looked at his beautiful man one last time before he began to walk out as well, dragging San with him.

Jongho.

Mingi was pretty sure that his name would be stuck on his head for the next few days. Months. Years?

Mingi didn't want to forget it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically my friend suggested I split this one in two and after thinking about it you know what fck it I'm so anxious

Not even a week had gone by and San was already doing dirty business with Yunho after every show.

Mingi had merely rolled his eyes when San had told him how good it felt to have Yunho's entire fist up his ass.

Mingi just hoped they would be in good terms if things came to an end, like they inevitably would because nothing was eternal. Even less with those two.

The last thing he wanted was for things to get awkward between him and his friends.

On another very important note, Mingi wanted, so desperately, to eat Jongho alive.

At times, he felt like he was brave enough to go back to the bar where he knew the band was still playing every night, sometimes he thought he had the guts to go and casually invite Jongho to have a drink. Sometimes he liked to imagine Jongho would accept, smiling beautifully at Mingi. Only for Mingi.

Then, he would remember that he was a clumsy giant nervous wreck, that he wasn't wearing glasses like in high school but he was still a nerd, that he was really insecure about his smile because of his crooked tooth.

And he would tell to himself that Jongho deserved so much better than him. Mingi didn't know the dude, but he just knew Jongho deserved better.

Mingi would sulk around his flower shop, hating that he hated himself so much, that he was bringing himself down like that.

"But it's the truth. God, if you saw him, you would agree with me" he would tell his petunias or roses or whatever flower he had in front of him "he's so out of my league. He's an angel and I'm a simple mortal, enchanted by his perfect face and perfect body and beautiful voice"

He would wait for the flowers to give him an answer and sigh when it obviously didn't came.

And Jongho's existence wouldn't leave his mind.

Mingi felt a little bit stupid, gushing over a man he knew nothing about, like some high school little innocent boy. Great, now he was delusional on top of all his other imperfections.

Mingi closed his eyes, saw Jongho's face, opened them and let out a sigh. He was so tired of being incapable of forgetting that man.

He got out of the backroom he used to storage his flowers and went at the front. He had been gone long enough, only god knew how many clients he let walk away.

"Oh, hi- uh, I need uh-"

The man at the other side of the counter scratched the back of his neck with a little shy smile. Smile that Mingi was all too familiar with, given that he had been replying it on his head every day since he last saw it.

"I want to gift my mom a nice bouquet of flowers but...I'm not sure which ones? I know nothing about flowers, so..."

The silence stretched for a little too long-

But really, can you blame Mingi? He was bewitched!

There couldn't be another explanation for the blush on his face, how sweaty and clammy his hands became, how his heart seemed to have a solo electronic party on his chest.

It was awkward. Even if Mingi wished it wasn't.

"Gift. Mom. Got it."

They stood there for a while, silently staring at each other.

Mingi was losing his mind. Was rabid inside. Was already planning their wedding. Fucked Jongho in fifty different positions on his head, let Jongho fuck him eighty times. Kissed his cheeks for decades already-

"Uh, are you okay? Your face is uh, all red. Are you sick? Maybe you should close the shop, if you're not feeling well-"

"Oh, no. Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just that you're the most stunning human being I have ever seen in my life"

Jongho's eyes were wide as he stared up at Mingi and Mingi positively, most definitely lost his mind. For real this time.

"I'll arrange you a bouquet, wait here, please"

Mingi walked to his backroom and knelt in front of his pink roses.

"I fucked up. Real bad. Oh my god, oh my god-"

He let out a long sigh as he fanned his face in an attempt to make his blush go away. He got up and got to work.

Okay, first of all; tulips.

They were such joyous flowers, Mingi always liked their colors. He put some purple tulips.

Next; pink orchids, obviously. They were exotic and gave off an elegant feeling. Mingi didn't know how to describe how they made him feel but he liked them and was sure Jongho's mom would, too.

Carnations. Mingi's mom loved carnations.

He put some white and pink roses, because those are a classic.

He thought for a moment and put some peonies. Those tended to grow quite large and would make his bouquet look outstanding. He hoped Jongho's mom liked showy centerpieces.

He grabbed the bouquet after making sure the flowers were secured and wouldn't just fall off. Mingi slowly walked to the front of his shop.

"Oh, you- _oh_."

He saw Jongho follow his movements as he let the bouquet down on the counter carefully.

"Is it good? We can make a few changes, if you'd like. Usually, people call beforehand-"

"No, no. It's really pretty, I wouldn't change a thing..."

Mingi bit his lips nervously as Jongho eyed the flowers with curiosity. He looked so cute with his big eyes, concentrated on Mingi's arrangement.

"I- I hope the pink and white roses are okay? Red roses are a more fitting gift for a love interest-"

"No, they're okay, I swear. My mom will love them"

Mingi ran a hand through his hair, his was face still hot and his hands were terribly sweaty. He went and told Jongho how much it was.

He was nervous. So nervous, he thought his head would just explode at some point.

In the midst of his nervous breakdown, he did not notice Jongho's smile and shining eyes, directed only at him.

Mingi saw Jongho walk out of his shop with a smile on his lips, his eyes forming two little crescents and his nose scrunched up in the slightest.

He was the most adorable man Mingi had ever seen, his voice was the most beautiful thing Mingi ever heard.

Mingi wanted to run after him and ask him if Mingi even had the chance of being his friend. It was a miserable end for a crush, but Mingi thought he could live with the heartache.

He just...wanted to be close to Jongho.

Mingi grabbed one of his presentation cards and ran out of his shop. Luckily, Jongho wasn't so far yet.

"Hey! Uh-" Mingi's words got stuck on his throat as Jongho's big, beautiful eyes focused on him "I forgot to give you this. If- if your mom likes it, then consider buying more arrangements on my Aurora"

Jongho let out a little chuckle as he accepted the card and looked up at Mingi's shop.

"Aurora...that's an adorable name but, what's your name?"

"S-Song M-Mingi" he managed to let out, face reddening. Jesus, now he was stuttering. Great.

Jongho hummed, looking at Mingi straight in the eye. He was smiling again in that shy but somehow confident way, his tanned skin looked gorgeous under the sunlight.

"An adorable name for an adorable man. I'm sure my mom will love your bouquet and I'll...make sure to come back"

Jongho got in a taxi and he was gone.

Mingi thought he had died for a second, when Jongho had smiled at him, calling him adorable. When Jongho focused his pretty eyes on him and talked to him-

And maybe Mingi was crazy.

He had been alone for such a long time, no one seemed to like him in that way and he had crushes in the past, but people always made sure to explain to him that they did not want him as more than a friend.

Mingi sighed and went back to his shop.

Suddenly, he wanted to cry.

-

Mingi was calmly eating his noodles.

It had been a week since he last saw Jongho. Mingi still couldn't get him out of his head, but that wasn't new.

His phone vibrated from where it was resting on the table, next to his hand. It was a text from Hongjoong.

_Come to the KQ bar the band is on their second to last night playing here. Seonghwa wants to get to know you better._

Mingi chuckled, eyes closing almost all the way in. He was so tired.

You can thank Jongho for his sleepless nights.

_I just got home from work, man. I'm tired, I'm dead. Fuck off. No offense to your bf._

_None taken. But come on, it'll do you good. Yunho says he misses you._

_I called him two days ago_

_and he couldn't stop talking about San_

_I'm not falling for that nonsense. Now, leave me alone._

No answer came and Mingi just continued to eat his precious noodles. It was a quiet night, not too warm and not too cold. It was nice.

Mingi finished his food and threw the plastic cup into the trash can, doing a little dance when it didn't fall out. He walked out of his kitchen with one thing in mind; his bed.

_Come on, I miss you. We haven't seen each other since our last gay emotional sleepover. I raised you, god damn it, don't be ungrateful._

Mingi stomped his feet on the ground as he whined like a child.

_I hate when you do that. You're my second dad I get it let me LIVE let that GO._

_NEVER. now get your ass here._

Mingi was going to cry, for real. He wasn't even kidding. He had never been more serious in his life.

He put his keys on his pocket and walked to the door, putting his boots back on. He stepped out of his apartment and inhaled deeply.

It was a peaceful night. Thank god.

Mingi began to walk with the same patience that he ate.

He was tired. He was going to kick Hongjoong's tiny ass.

It took him at least thirty minutes to get to the bar, he could already hear the music, it was quieter than Mingi would have thought and he couldn't hear Jongho's voice.

Mingi took a deep breath and got in.

The place was empty.

_Empty?_

What kind of stupid fucking joke was Hongjoong trying to pull off? Making Mingi go out, stopping him from getting the rest he deserved?

Mingi was fucking pissed.

He turned around to leave, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment.

Very fucking funny.

"Wait! Uh- I-"

Mingi stopped, his hand resting on the door's doorknob.

"What?" He snapped, looking over his shoulder.

It was Jongho. He had used his angry voice on Jongho. Of all people.

Mingi immediately relaxed, turning around to fully face the other.

Jongho was standing there, playing with his fingers nervously as he stole glances at Mingi.

Also, was that man wearing a pink oversized hoodie? With cute little bunnies?

Was Jongho trying to kill him?

"I- Yunho and San went to the bathroom. You know, to do their business" he said in a quiet voice "Hongjoong and Seonghwa were here, too but they went out. Wooyoung and Yeosang almost fucked on one of my tables, I had to kick them out...so, I- i waited for you"

Mingi crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

Jongho. Waiting for him.

Nah, dude. That was obviously a joke and Mingi wasn't going to fall for it-

Realization hit Mingi like puberty should have hit him.

His fucking friends were trying to set them up.

"Look, you can go if you want, I may have misunderstood the situation. It's just that Joong said you were interested and I-"

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?"

Jongho sighed, his shoulders dropping as he looked down "I asked Joong to tell you to come here and then he went out...please tell me Joong wasn't joking. Are you...do you like me?"

Mingi choked on his own saliva and doubled over, coughing violently. He fell to his knees, feeling like he was going to vomit.

"Shit, are you okay?"

Jongho knelt in front of him, cupping his face with his beautiful, _beautiful_ hands.

"I could've taken a no, you know-"

"If I like you?" Mingi forced out "I thought I was in love since I first-" he coughed "since I first saw you"

Jongho scanned Mingi's face throughly. It was as if he was making sure Mingi was telling the truth.

Mingi couldn't breathe but Jongho was so close, looking so stunning-

Who needs air, am i right?

"Do you- uh, want a drink?"

Mingi nodded and let Jongho pull him up. Both walked to one of the tables. Mingi did not blush when Jongho put an arm around his waist. He didn't.

"Are you okay now? Want some water?"

'I want you to shove your tongue down my throat' Mingi thought. He didn't say it, obviously.

"Yes, water is fine"

Jongho went behind the counter and bought him a glass of water. He stood there for a moment before sitting next to Mingi.

It was awkward.

"I'm- I do like you, by the way"

"I'm glad. I- uh, I got you this"

Mingi looked up to see Jongho put a red rose on top of the table, right in front of Mingi.

"Red roses, the perfect gift for the first date, right? I read it somewhere"

Loud moaning could be heard from the bathroom, but Mingi was too lost on everything that was Jongho to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, bye :)<3


End file.
